Corps et âme, Nessie
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Une vie de Nessie Cullen, depuis sa naissance, en passant par l'imprégnation de Jacob. Début globalement divergent de Breaking dawn ; période post BD. Avis bienvenus...


**Note de l'auteur : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient en propre. D'autant plus que je m'emploie un peu à réécrire Breaking Dawn. Sorry, je ne l'avais pas encore lu au moment où j'ai commencé à subir l'attraction du couple Renesmee-Jacob. **_**  
**_

_**« For **__**one**__** so small, you seem so strong. »**_

**Prologue : Invisible ?**_**  
**_

**Ile paradisiaque d'Esmee Cullen.**

_**Il fait chaud, une chaleur incroyable. Comment ai-je chaud ? Qui est je ? Oh. Je est ...tout petit. Mais force. Oh, froid. Gelé, même. Il y a des gens maintenant...et cette personne qui me tient dans ses bras...il a...de la tendresse pour moi. Sourire. **_

_**« Bella... »**_

_**Une autre personne. Je tends une main minuscule. Un nouveau mot. Il se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur le front. Elle tend les bras ; il me confie à elle. Reconnaissance. Je la connais...**_

_**« Tu es magnifique » murmure-t-elle. **_

_**Regards. Amour.**_

_**« Renesmee... »**_

_**C'est moi ; je suis une fille, une enfant, l'enfant de Bella. Ma maman. Je m'appelle Renesmee Carlie Cullen et c'est dans l'île que tout a commencé. **_

_************************************************  
**_

**Renesmee leur lança un regard un peu inquiet, mais l'enfant s'engagea dans l'escalier pour aller se coucher, toute seule comme une grande. Elle n'aimait pas quand le regard de son père se teintait de ce noir absolu, quand sa mère semblait prête à tuer. Edward murmura :**

**« Alice est formelle ; elle ne nous dira rien. Jacob arrive. »**

**Bella souffla :**

**« Edward...Nessie est née...Jacob va être en colère.**

**-Il va nous aider quand même. » assura le jeune homme. **

**On frappa à la porte ; Edward fit :**

**« Le voilà. »**

**Renesmee s'immobilisa contre la rambarde de l'étage. Edward ouvrit la porte et un jeune homme, d'une petite vingtaine d'années, voire plus jeune, mais grand, brun, aux yeux noirs, entra. Il eut un sourire un peu crispé.**

**« Quelles nouvelles, Jacob ? » demanda Edward.**

**Le jeune homme répondit :**

**« Vous devez retourner à Forks. Ils ont trouvé l'île ; ils viennent ici. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de vous rejoindre...Ils en ont après Bella. »**

**Edward sourit et fit :**

**« Ils ne savent pas alors... »**

**Bella eut un petit sourire soulagé mais se reprit l'instant d'après.**

**« Jacob, murmura-t-elle, elle est née. »**

**Renesmee vit le jeune homme baisser les yeux vers sa silhouette. **

**« Elle ? »**

**Bella sourit et reprit :**

**« C'est une petite fille ; elle s'appelle Renesmee. »**

**Jacob murmura, sidéré.**

**« Edward, je croyais...**

**-J'ai changé d'avis. »**

**Renesmee là-haut recula d'un pas, une boule de chagrin dans la gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son père entendait par là, mais elle avait peur brusquement. Jacob serra les dents, puis reprit, après un instant de silence :**

**« C'est égal. Vous devez revenir à Forks ; les autres sont en train d'installer le système de défenses. »**

**Edward demanda :**

**« Jacob, dis-nous la vérité. »**

**Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et rétorqua :**

**« Non. Vous avez choisi. Je ne vous suis plus. »**

**Bella demanda :**

**« Tu vas nous aider ? »**

**Jacob se tourna vers elle et Bella se sentit transpercée par quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange de mépris et d'amertume. Et elle se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais depuis qu'elle était vampire. **

**« Jacob... »**

**Le jeune homme répondit :**

**« Elle n'a pas mérité la mort. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Nous la protégerons contre l'invasion, comme nous protégerons la réserve. Mais n'oubliez plus jamais cela : nous sommes ennemis et elle en fait partie. »**

**Jacob fit demi-tour pour s'en aller. **

**« Jacob, s'interposa Bella, comment peux-tu dire ça ?**

**-Vous serez encore en vie quand ils perdront et vous le resterez. Soyez-en satisfaits. »**

**Elle lui lança un regard furieux et Jacob échangea un regard entendu avec Edward, puis il sortit dans la nuit tropicale. Personne ne remarqua que le pas de course du jeune homme n'était pas très assuré et ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à un retour. Contre tous avis, l'enfant était née...Les envahisseurs avaient tort sur un point ; ils pensaient trouver Bella encore enceinte, donc facile à tuer. Ils se trompaient ; elle était née. **

**« Renesmee... »**

**Un prénom plutôt doux ; Jacob s'arrêta au bord de la mer. Une boule de rage enflammait sa poitrine. Qu'avaient-ils fait de leur enfant ? Un grondement sourd de colère douloureuse lui échappa. Il ferait exactement comme il l'avait dit : la protection et ça suffirait. Il en aurait fini avec ses deux « amis » qui avaient tout trahi, leur parole, leur famille, la paix de la région, le traité. L'enfant vivrait...mais comment vivrait-elle ? **

**« Bella...Edward... »**

**Jacob se sentait prêt à tuer quelque chose. Mais d'abord, rentrer à Forks...**


End file.
